


Code Winter

by Tobiaspaceship



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dramatic Haruka is Dramatic, Gen, Senshi Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiaspaceship/pseuds/Tobiaspaceship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haruka, we're out of rose petals. Can you pick some up on your way home?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Winter

It was an emergency of the highest degree. The idea was almost inconceivable, honestly. She’d been so careful. So precise with every instance measuring out exactly how much was needed and exactly how much they would use. She even had a list with all the data and statistics so she would know if they were over budget.

And yet somehow they’d run out?

And not only them but every store in town it seemed. Haruka knew it wasn’t exactly the season for roses but to have all of her carriers out? Impossible. The universe was conspiring against her. Shimada assured her he’d get a shipment in the next ten days but old man Honda insisted he wouldn’t have her regular order of thirty-six dozen for another two weeks. There just wasn’t enough time.

_How many do we have?_ Her thumbs slammed against the screen in her haste to text Michiru.

Her heel bounced like a jackhammer against the sidewalk. Breathing deep, she searched for any sign of danger. The sky was clear, the wind was calm. Children played in the park across the street, free of the knowledge of the incoming calamity.

Her phone was out the minute the vibration processed in her hand.

_Hotaru counts fifteen left._

Haruka’s heart almost froze. Only fifteen. That was only enough for a week’s worth of introductions by herself! Saturn and Pluto could get by on fifteen for another ten days but Uranus and Neptune? Haruka did the math. She felt the need to sit down.

Fifteen roses. That was only four introductions. Four! For the two of them! That wasn’t counting civilian encounters where who knows what they would need them for. How could she have let this happen? They were the Outer Senshi, this was their sworn duty! You couldn’t enter with grace and elegance with only a measly fifteen roses worth of petals.

There was only one thing to do. A last ditch effort. Truly she was desperate. But desperate times…

“Hello, this is Chiba.”

“Code Winter.”

The terse breath of terror was immediate. And oddly comforting.

“Five dozen. Give me three hours,” was all Mamoru said before the line went dead.

Haruka breathed a slow sigh. Crisis averted.


End file.
